


Camp Counseling

by SassyGallium



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Camp AU, Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyGallium/pseuds/SassyGallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus gets a job as CIT (Counselor-In-Training) over the summer, thanks to his parents. A full seven weeks filled with snotty kids, no babes, drenched clothes, and wait, Aranea Serket? Let's see how this plays out between the two acquaintances, with additional help from the kids and parents alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Counseling

"Can you be my boyfriend?" asked the grinning three-year-old girl, rocking back 'n forth in her light up Barbie sneakers. She offered her newly acquainted Counselor-In-Training a toothy grin, dimples in full blaze. Her tiny pink hand was outstretched, waiting for the older boy to accept her romantic invitation to build sand castles and share juice boxes together.

Instead, he placed both of his tan, callused hands over her tiny one, and chuckled, grinning at her with his infamous pearly whites. "Listen here doll," he said with an accent, "Emma, right?" She nodded. "I think I'm a bit too old for you, and you barely know me, but you see him over there?" Crouching down to her level he pointed at a little blonde boy, placing a hand on her shoulder, directing her to where he was pointing. "He looks like a good match for you, so run along!" He gave her a little nudge and watched her as she approached him, twirling her brown pigtails.

Still grinning, he got back up to his natural height, brushing the dirt off of his hands. He instinctively reached in his back pocket to pull out a cigarette carton, only to find a crumpled up piece of paper. He knew that he was going to have the urge to smoke, so he left himself stupid little reminders in the usual place of his cigarette cartons, but he wasn’t in the mood to read the self-incriminating note he wrote. Sighing he surveyed the room he was assigned to, and saw a parent approaching him. She was young; he would place her in her mid to late twenties, putting her in her early thirties would’ve been too harsh. She had dark brown hair, and eyes to match, but they were anything but dark. They seemed to have life in them, the same way Emma has it in hers. He could definitely tell where the little heartthrob got most of her looks from; he had to wonder where dad had a play in all of this. As she got closer, he noticed that she even shared the same faint freckles as her daughter, now he wondered if they shared the same strong personality. He stood up straighter, and had a pleasant smile on his face, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Hello, Ms...?" He has yet to memorize all of his kids' names, much less the parents'. Especially last names, since he was only confirmed to be with this room today. The other days he just chose here because they were always short staffed- the one girl that’s suppose to be helping is gone, no one could find her, and it didn’t help they she was ignoring the calls from the camp director.

"Ms. Ruiz, I'm Emma's mother, the little girl you just rejected." She shook his hand, her words having a pleasant tone throughout, the smile never leaving her lips. Looking him up and down, she assessed him, seeing if he had the potential that the other CITs lacked. From his interaction with Emma, he seems like a good kid and a good counselor, though she knew that one way or another, he’d get distracted by the girls. 

"Well," he replied, shrugging. "The girls swarm me like flies, but I consider myself lucky to even be asked out by someone of her caliber. Ha, it is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ruiz. I think Emma and I are going to have a fun summer." He wondered how many times her daughter is going to try to pursue him over the course of 7 weeks, or if today was the first and last day of their summer fling. 

Now it was her turn to laugh. "I hope so! She's a real sociable girl, but has a strong will, and if she wants something, she'll get it done, you can be sure of it. Oh, you never told me your name, come to think of it."

"It's Cronus, ma'am. Or Ampora, as everyone has taken a liking to."

"Is that so? Okay then, Cronus Ampora, I think I should grab my daughter and skidaddle, she seems to be bossing around poor Levi over there."

Huh, so that's the name of the kid he unknowingly unleashed her wrath on. "You probably should. Nice meeting you!" He shouted as the woman walked away picking up her daughter as she was about to knock down Levi's tower.

One by one, he watched as the parents got their kids and filled out of the room, he waving goodbye to each and every one of the kids. Some waved back, most walked out without acknowledging him, except for Emma. After her mother got her to accept that Levi was terrified of her, she was ready to go, blowing kisses at Cronus as she walked out the door. Laughing, he winked to her, and he swore that she was going to fall back on the tile, by the way she overreacted to it. They have to watch out for her, he thought, when she’s older, she’s going to be quite the catch. 

"Yo, Cronus," the main counselor called, "Orientation is over, so feel free to leave."

Just the words he wanted to hear. "Thanks Mol, I hope you have a great weekend-" His sentence was interrupted by the door closing. She probably had something more important to do, or, most likely, not want to stay a minute longer than needed.

He slowly gathered he stuff, taking in the underwater themed room that took him and two others the whole week to do. After making sure everything was off and locked, he turned off the lights and went out the door, smiling to himself.

Humming a few bars of one of his creations, he strolled down the hallway, both hands tucked into the front pockets of his jeans. The wind was mussing with his greased back black hair, some of the pieces falling on his tanned forehead. At this point in the day, he was past caring, all he was thinking about was his guitar and the song he was currently working on. He has to be original, and make sure at least someone listens to it-

Cronus glanced up, hearing the old gate creaked, it breaking his train of thought. His reaction was delayed, so he didn't get to see the face of the person exiting, just her mocha colored thighs walking, more like strutting, away from him. He could recognize those white thigh highs anywhere, especially matched with the spider web-like blue hem that ended just below her back. He let out a low whistle, trying to contain himself since there were still kids around, and ran up to the gate, only to see her rush to get in her sleek blue car and drive off. He was able to get one good glance of her before she drove off, and the hot and bothered look on her face told him everything. The blush, the biting of her lip, the determination of getting out of her in her eyes, all framed by the golden brown locks clearly stated that his whistle was heard, and she knew he was here.

Smirking triumphantly at the car driving off, he went to his own car, a black 1949 Mercury- what a costly find that was-, and slid into the driver’s seat. The black leather was hot to the touch, but he didn’t care, all he wanted to do right now was go home with his head high and a plan in mind.

This was going to be a fun summer.


End file.
